


Have A Good Day At Work

by TisBee



Series: 100 ways to say I love you [6]
Category: Murder Most Unladylike Series - Robin Stevens
Genre: 100 ways to say i love you, F/M, this is pretty much a drabble i suppose, we're back baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TisBee/pseuds/TisBee
Summary: (A very belated) day six of 100 ways to say I love you.Felix and Lucy :D
Relationships: Felix Mountfitchet/Lucy Mountfitchet
Series: 100 ways to say I love you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694650
Kudos: 11





	Have A Good Day At Work

Lucy stood leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed. She sighed, watching a car pull up.

Felix came up behind her, hanging his arms around her neck casually. “You’ll be back soon, I promise, as long as you don’t put yourself in so much danger again.” he said, before kissing her on the cheek. “You had me really worried.

“Felix, there is no part of my job that isn’t dangerous. It was only a small bullet wound.” Lucy said, almost scowling.

“You almost bled out.” Felix pointed out.

“And yet here I am.”

Lucy turned around to look at him. “I’m ok.” she said softly. Felix gathered him in his arms and hugged her tight. “I’ll be careful, promise, but only if you promise too. We have the same job, you know.” a hint of humour slipped into her voice, and Felix rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes. I get it. I’ll be careful. Deal?”

They shook hands, and Lucy stepped back so Felix could get past her to get into the car.

She waved goodbye, and shouted after him: “Have a good day at work.”


End file.
